Thana the Demon Angel
by EverGreenDragon
Summary: Thana was the adoptive daughter of Harley Quinn, that was until she ran away after the Joker tortured her. Now she is on the run and trying to find someone who would believe her about what the Joker is planning on going to do. She meets Young Justice and together they must stop Joker's plans before it is too late. Please no hate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except from my OC Thana. This is my second fanfic and I deleted my first fanfic because everyone except my best friend were complaining about how many times the story had been done. So please no hate on this one.**

"Puddin' im home! I made it out of Arkham again" Harley shouted whilst opening the door. I sighed as I made my way to meet her. _Why can't she just stay in prison and do her prison sentence. We'll have police knocking on the door again._ She saw me in the next room and wrapped me into a hug. _Yeah who knew that villians would give hugs to a 14 year old girl_.

But then she took a deep breath. Everytime she does that at home it always means bad news like the last time when she stole something she made me hide it. But the police found it and took me to PRT (Prison Reform Trust) for an entire year. Whilst Harley just went out with her so called boyfriend and caused mischief. He doesn't even like her that way.

I don't know why I stay with her but I guess I have nowhere else to go. Then there was a knock at the door. "The police found me already?" she whispered but then the door opened. Walked in was her 'boyfriend' with his neon green hair, white plastered face and large grin. It was the Joker.

"Thana, Thana, Thana what a wonderful suprise now I want to show you something." He said. The Joker brought out his cane and I knew what was coming. _Please no, not again._ He started to hit me and then again and again. I curled up into a ball on the ground wanting to die right there so I didn't have to feel the pain all over again.

I thought Harley would have stopped it by now but she didn't. She was laughing at me along with the Joker. He carried on hitting me for what seemed like eternity but finally stopped. _It's not like him to stop torturing someone._ He wasn't going to stop there since he pulled out his leather whip.

Again and again he hit me. My face was now drenched in blood and tears, _this was never going to end._ The sun started to rise and then he stopped. Offering an arm to Harley which she gladly took and they walked out of the door together laughing manically.

Slowly, I attempted to get up it took a few tries but I finally managed to do it, stumbling over to the sink I slowly washed away the blood. It stang (or stung I don't really know which one is the right terminololgy soo) like hell.

 _They'll be back no matter what I do to prevent them from coming in_. So I got my backpack and packed it with spare clothes, a toothbrush and toothpaste, a brush, some food and a bottle of water.

 _Being homeless would still be better than living here_.

I walked out of the door not looking behind. And walked off well stumbled more like. _I have to find someone to tell about what they are up to. And someone to believe me._..


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except from my OC Thana. Thank you rekster707 for your uplifting review I didn't think anybody would like this story since my past story which I deleted reviews were getting me down thinking that my writing isn't good enough so thank you. And also a thank you to my best friend who has encouraged me to carry on writing.**

 **In this story Harley's house is outside of Gotham about a thirty minute drive but thats where her house is.**

 **So on with the story...**

 _Two days, 4 hours and 2 minutes._ I still had another 5 hours until I reach Gotham including the time by being careful about every step that I take. And it doesn't help that the most wanted villians are searching for you. _All in a days work._ I smirked at the thought but soon got rid of it, _god how the cuts and bruises still hurt._

I should have cleaned the cuts before I left the house and now they're probably infected. _Yippee._ I cleaned the larger cuts with my water but I needed to save some water to drink. The smaller cuts are starting to close up. Hopefully when I reach Gotham nobody will ask about the cuts.

A loud horn came from behind. I turned around to see what the driver wanted but as it got closer I recognised the car. It was Harley's. Without hesitating I dropped my backpack knowing that it would only slow me down and started to run. They were now right behind me and speeding up to try and get in front. To my left there was a forest whilst to my right there was open land filled with cows and sheep.

Deciding that the forest had the most cover and that they can't drive through it I sprinted towards it. Joker and Harley got out of the car and started to chase me. I was already a good few metres ahead but with the condition I am in now I knew they were going to catch up with me. They were catching up with me faster than I anticipated but I couldn't give up now.

I ran past some people who were probably there for a picnic or something like that. _That means I'm not far from somebody who can help me._ "Wait, hey what are you running from!?" one of the people shouted, the voice sounded like a boy but right now that doesn't really my top priority.

I looked back to see where Harley and Joker were, it didn't look like they were there but still being weary I went towards any place they could be hiding in. They weren't there, well anywhere I could see. _It isn't like them to give up so easily._ Something rustled behind me. As if it were rehearsed I picked up a sharp piece of wood. Turning around I held it so close to the person who sneaked up on me.

Instead of the green hair and the phsyco grin, it was a boy who was as startled as I was when he snuck up on me. I looked around once more to check that the Joker and Harley weren't there and then pulled hime behind a bush just in case."Who are you, what do you want and why the heck did you sneak up on me?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you my name, I just wanted to see what you were running from because I was curious and sorry for sneaking up on you, I do that to everyone if it makes you feel any better." he replied. I got up and offered my hand to the boy, he accepted it and got up as well.

"Hey um what's your name?" he asked.

"Can't tell you" I replied

" Okay, then can I ask you why you have cuts and bruises all over you,"

I turned to look at him and gave him a long glare, he stepped back and raised his hands up in surrender. _I don't need to get some random boy tortured because he knows my name._

We went back infront of the bush and I apologised for pulling him down there which he weirdly accepted. But that was my big mistake. In doing so I let my guard down because I was distracted. I really need to stop getting so distracted.

"Peek-a-boo Thana, the Joker found you!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: In this story Batman allows Robin to reveal his identity to the rest of the team but not to any strangers, so I thought I woulod explain that sooner so that I don't have any reviews pointing out how 'Batman won't allow Robin to tell the team his real name.' And all of that.**

 **Shoutouts to encouraging and happy reviews go to:**

 **rekster707**

 **QueenOfHEL666**

 **Leo-TheHunter**

 **On with the story!**

"You need to go now" I whispered to the boy. But he didn't go, doesn't he know who the Joker even is?! "W- what are you doing here Joker." I stuttered to him. He just grinned waving his cane around, I lowered my head and shut my eyes, bracing for the pain that was to come.

Luckily he hasn't spotted the boy yet, otherwise the Joker would just kill him right there. He couldn't torture two people at once without them being tied up. "Hello puddin'!" unless the Joker had someone else with him...

He began to hit me with the cane, again. I looked up to see the boy but he wasn't there any more, at least he and his friends will be safe. Hopefully. I got hit once again. The cuts that were once healing started to bleed once again but they were hit with more power this time and more deeply.

Joker went back to where Harley was standing and took the whip out of her hands. Using the time that he took changing the equipment, as we could call, I stumbled up onto my feet once again and made a run for it. I only got a few steps in for running away before they realised and then they started to chase me.

I tried to ignore the pain all over my body and the dripping blood as I ran. Moving through the forest I headed for the trees with the lowest branches. And that's when I heard some wolves howl. _Great being chased by two of the most wanted villians in the world as well as being most likely hunted by wolves who will tear me to pieces. Best day of my life._

I looked behind me, and saw Harley catching up with me, but I couldn't see where Joker was. I kept running until I bumped into something. I fell back but a hand caught me by my collar. Looking up I was face to face with the Joker with his maniac grin and hatred eyes looking down onto me.

"When will tiny Thana learn that she can never escape me." Joker playfully said bringing a knife out from behind his back.

"When will you learn that I never give up." I replied, his eyes narrowing, "And when will you brush your teeth it stinks by the way," I continued.

I must've got him really mad by now, if i'm going to be tortured I might as well say something meaningful. But seriously his breath smelt of smoke and onions. If I wasn't about to be tortured I would have thrown up by now.

He stabbed his knife into my stomach causing me to cry out in pain. Harley ripped a piece of my clothing off and tied it around my mouth using it as a gag. Joker then went behind me and sunk the knife on the back of my right shoulder, slowly letting it down making the pain more unberable. My eyes started to water.

Everything was silent except from my groans of pain.

Something spun out of the shadows and hit Joker's sleeve tying him to a tree. I looked behing me to see where he went. Only to see Harley being tied up in some sort of rope at the end of the rope where it was tied up there was an arrow head. I looked up to see Joker pulling out a bat-shaped disc from his shoulder sleeve. Part of his shoulder was now bleeding.

Then some water with electric beams circling around it hit him in the face. An arrow was shot probably aimed at his hand but the Joker quickly moved out of the way. Something was running as fast as the Flash kept hitting the Joker and then he ran off. Soon after a tree was levitating towards him and it swung into him, knocking the Joker back. The bat disc things secured him on the ground. And then a boy who looked about 16 years old came along and knocked him out.

Once again I stumbled to get up and I was facing a group of six teenagers circling over the Joker. They were all wearing costumes like they were the partners of the Justice League. They began to talk to each other about what they should do with him or something like that. I couldn't really tell since my hearing was bad and my eyes were a bit blurry.

As quietly as I could I sneaked away trying not to be noticed. But then someone shouted something. I kept on going. That was until somebody put a needle into my body, I tried to turn around but befoe I could. I passed out...


End file.
